


Апгрейд

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka)





	Апгрейд

Мастер лежал на операционном столе, без рубашки, под ярким светом лампы, и в этом не было _ни капли_ эротического. Особенно учитывая, что панель на его груди была откинута, открывая сложное переплетение проводов и механизмов, вокруг были разложены инструменты, напоминавшие своим видом орудия пыток, а Доктор сидел рядом и копался внутри Мастера с совершенно скучающим выражением лица, будто его попросили отремонтировать тостер.  
Это немного оскорбляло, но Мастер решил оставить своё недовольство при себе, просто в целях самосохранения – опыт показал, что пока у Доктора есть доступ ко всем системам его организма, его лучше не провоцировать.  
К тому же, пока это просто была стандартная проверка: сложные механизмы необходимо время от времени выверять, убирать мелкие неполадки, сверять настройки – они делали это раз в месяц, и Доктор давно успел выучить расположение каждого провода. Это радует, потому что если, например, рядом с Мастером взорвется бомба и уничтожит его тело, Доктору не понадобятся чертежи, чтобы собрать его заново. Мастеру не хотелось бы долгое время пробыть в разобранном состоянии (снова). К тому же, они собирались протестировать последнее дополнение, установленное Доктором, а в таких случаях никогда нельзя упускать детали – малейшая ошибка может привести к сбою _(снова)_.   
\- Работает идеально, - констатировал, наконец, Доктор, и в его тоне так и читалось «Потому что я такой гений, можешь восторгаться». Мастер восторгаться не спешил и только закатил глаза, на что Доктор тут же недовольно фыркнул, явно страдая от недостатка внимания к собственной персоне.  
Вот поэтому ему нужны спутники – думает Мастер, но решает не поднимать эту тему в очередной раз.  
\- Ты готов? – почти равнодушно спросил Доктор, беря в руки нужные инструменты, - мы закончили на боли в прошлый раз, так что приготовься.  
Иметь дело с ощущениями было самым неприятным – никогда не знаешь, на какой мощности они будут, когда включишь их в первый раз. Но Доктор хотел сделать тело Мастера как можно более приближенным к живому оригиналу и считал, что полное отсутствие боли может быть опасным, ведь тогда Мастер не сможет трезво оценить нанесенный ему урон. Здравое замечание о том, что легче и быстрее просто установить датчик повреждений, да и вообще вряд ли в Тардис Мастера ожидает опасность большая, чем уничтожение его слуховых систем из-за очередных вокальных потуг Доктора, тот предпочел проигнорировать.  
\- Я могу вытерпеть немного боли, мой дорогой Доктор, - вместо всего этого ответил Мастер. Сейчас его тактильные ощущения были понижены, и он почти не почувствовал, как Доктор мягко дотронулся до его ладони, прежде чем засунуть отвертку с тончайшим наконечником внутрь, отыскивая среди проводов нужную схему. Мастер прекрасно знал, что сейчас он включит систему и будет настраивать болевые ощущения до нормальных пределов, но всё равно вздрагивает всем телом, когда это происходит. Скорее по инерции, отвыкнув от того, как это – а это и правда очень больно, особенно первые несколько секунд, и Мастер слышит, как пищат приборы, от которых к нему тянутся длинные спутанные провода.   
\- Лежи спокойно! – прикрикнул на него Доктор, когда тело Мастера дёрнулось в очередной раз, - надо было привязать тебя.  
Мастер молча сжимает зубы, стараясь не шевелиться, а это сложно, потому что сейчас реакция на боль идёт на уровне рефлексов, и Доктор снова недовольно шипит, промахиваясь мимо схемы, но, наконец, попадает, и понемногу боль начинает отступать. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Доктор отрегулировал всё идеально точно – по крайней мере, так показывали приборы.  
Мастер глубоко и тяжело вдохнул. Дыхание у него было чисто декоративным – кислород не нужен был совершенно, но это была ещё одна попытка Доктора сделать его более живым.   
Он прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как ладонь Доктора осторожно ложится на лоб, мягко проводя пальцами по искусственной коже в попытке успокоить. За этим забавно наблюдать, забавно и немного страшно: в такие моменты кажется, что сквозь темноту и усталость в душе Доктора наконец пробивается знакомый, привычный, теплый свет. Но Мастер никогда не может заставить этот свет удержаться надолго, и тот снова гаснет, как спичка на сквозняке.  
И это ещё одна причина, по которой Доктору стоит завести спутника.  
\- Самое время сказать, что я гений, - нарушил тишину Доктор, закрывая панелью провода.  
\- Безусловно, - даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказм в голосе, согласился Мастер. Если Доктор ожидал аплодисментов и плясок с бубном вокруг его и так чрезмерно раздутого эго, то ему придется довольствоваться этим, - что мы устанавливаем дальше? – спросил он бытовым тоном, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Мастер не ожидал, что Доктор прижмёт его к столу и поцелует, прикусывая кожу на губах.  
И это, Боже, о Боже…  
Было просто ужасно, потому что Мастер чувствовал боль, чувствовал прикосновения, чувствовал язык Доктора в своём рту и беспрекословно отвечал на поцелуй, но он не чувствовал ничего из того, чего хотел чувствовать по-настоящему, никакой романтической ерунды, вроде эйфории, головокружения или – совсем не романтического – возбуждения. Это было просто нечестно.  
\- Я думаю исправить _это_ , - с самодовольной улыбкой сказал Доктор, и, не смотря на огромное желание врезать по этой наглой роже, у Мастера не было никаких возражений.


End file.
